Birdwatching or birding is a vastly popular past time. Often birding enthusiasts or “birders” will carry a spotting or birding scope that includes an optics component to enable higher magnification of birds being viewed from a distance than may be obtained with binoculars. Due to the size, weight and need for stability when viewing through the spotting scope, the spotting scope is generally used with a tripod or other support device. However, birders often also carry other paraphernalia of birdwatching, such as binoculars, cameras, notebooks, birdwatching reference books, and/or various electronic devices, for e.g., computers, recording devices, cell phones, etc. as well as personal items, such as food, water and/or clothing for inclement weather. With so many items being useful and desired while out in the field birding, the reality is that often choices have to be made as to what equipment and supplies will be carried along on any particular outing based on the birder's ability to carry and readily use/access the equipment he or she carries. Although the spotting scope and tripod are valued pieces of equipment in the field, they may be left behind in favor of one or more pieces of more easily carried and accessed equipment because the conventional manner of carrying the spotting scope-tripod combination is leaning it over or against a shoulder of the birder, which is often burdensome and unsatisfactory. As such, a need exist in the art for an improved manner of transporting and using a spotting scope attached to a tripod in the field that does not interfere with but rather aids in the use of other equipment and supplies that might be carried by a birder.